Soul's Weapon?
by Pattypistol7
Summary: Soul finds a weapon that can only except them even though she would much rather have Kidd as a meister


"What do you mean! I didn't find a weapon! There wasn't even a single sign of life besides the Kisan."

Black Star and Tsubaki had just captured another Kisan soul and reported back to lord death.

"You need to go back with Maka and Kidd." Death replied

"Do they take their weapons?"

"Of course"

Black Star, Maka, Kidd, and their weapons, Soul, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki were headed back to the Kisan, Emperor Zoong's Castle. As they opened the door Liz began her usual scaredy-cat talk, While Maka and Kidd used their soul perception to find the weapon.

"Maka" Kidd began

"Yeah"

"Do you feel it?"

"Like a trapped soul?"

"Yeah, down the hall, it's screaming."

Black Star had already left with Tsubaki. " YAHOO! Hey guys I think I found the weapon!"

"Black Star calm down!" Tsubaki told him.

"I'm Black Star I'm so big nothing can hurt me! HA HA HA! I've surpassed a god! Why are you so worry, if you're with me nothing can hurt you!"

Kidd and Maka rushed down the hall with Liz, Patty and Soul. They stopped at the same time when the weapon's screams became unbearable. Maka collapsed to the ground .

Kidd looked at black star "Black Star can't you hear the screaming?"

Black Star said to Kidd that he hadn't heard anything except their whining.

Meanwhile in the Death Room

" WHERE IS IT!" Stein came running in so frantic and scared.

"Don't worry Stein the weapon will be okay" Lord Death was so calm about something so scary to stein.

"How do you know!"

"Just watch, as I thought her screams would alert Maka and Kidd, but Black Star and their weapons are unaware of the screams. I can hear them through my mirror, can you Stein?"

"Yeah,. She's stuck like that isn't she?" Stein began wondering what would happen to her.

"Well she will be in that form until as you said her rightful meister finds her."

"It's sad how she doesn't see much but what is inside her own mind" Stein started rambling on.

"Oh, really? So she can't see what's inside of her own soul?"

"No she can't, if you look you can see her soul on the outside of the weapon." Stein replied

"How do you think it got like that Stein?" Death asked.

Stein gave him an innocent grin "Well you see…"

"Hold on stein look I think that the battle will begin soon!"

Maka tried to pick up the scythe but it sent its soul wavelength through its handle and burnt her hands causing small traces of her black blood to bleed out.

"OH, Liz Patty look at its symmetry if only we didn't have the soul up there it would be completely and utterly perfect." Kidd starred at the scythe

"Hey kid you try picking it up!" Maka Shouted.

Just as it had happened to Maka, Kidd had her hands burnt. Same as when Black Star tried. Liz and Patty each tried both sharing the same fate as the others. When soul said that they weren't doing it right he attempted and lifted her with ease. As soon as her blade came of the dark blue-gray wall she transformed into a girl.

"Honestly I never figured my meister would be a weapon let alone one that's two Kisan souls and one witch soul away!" The scythe girl began.

"Hey." Maka began "What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Tabi or Tabiath call me Tabi." Tabi gave an innocent smile with her answer.

"What's your last name?" Soul asked

"You wouldn't' like me if I told you" Tabi said.

"Oh I'm sorry if soul upset you." Maka told her as they were headed out of the castle.

"No problem anyway you saw my soul that's hint enough!"

Meanwhile in the Death Room

"They got her? But why could a weapon pick her up?" Stein asked himself

"Well you see…" Lord Death began a lecture "I don't have a clue"

Several Hours Later

"Kidd I wanted to take you on a trip!" Lord death said to his son

"Father we are here to give you a report on the weapons capture." Kidd replied

" Oh yes please continue"

"We successfully found _her_ and brought _her_ back. But there was a case in which we could not touch her, everyone that is except for Soul Eater Evans. Even with her perfect symmetry I could not touch her in her human form." Kidd made a sad yet strong face this girl had knee length hair parted in the center, silver eyes with long doll-like eyelashes, perfect skinny eyebrows, a long-sleeved purple half shirt, and pants that went down to the tops of her black high-tops, and her lips were full and a red color she claims not to wear any types of makeup. "I would like to know" Kidd continued on "If soul was meant to be her meister"

"What Kidd means is if a weapon could also have a weapon?" Maka said

"Well yes it is possible but very..."

"HEY WHERE IS SHE! WHERE IS TABIATH!" Stein ran in yelling. At the very moment Tabi transformed into weapon form.

"Rare" Death finished.

"There get up and transform!" Stein seemed angry all of a sudden "Now Tabi! Soul you're her meister right!"

"What?" Soul replied to Stein

"You picked her up and she transformed! Do it again!" Stein started to shake Soul

"Get off of Him!" Tabi screeched and transformed in front of Stein separating him and

Soul. At that moment Tabi shot a large bolt of her soul through Stein and Lord

Death who was also trying to separate them. "Shinigami Sama I am so sorry!"

"It's alright Tabi you should be apologizing to your father not me"

"WAIT!" Black Star yelled from atop one of the Soul markers "So Professor Stein is your _father_? No wonder you didn't want us to know your last name! HA! Does that make Miss Marie your mom!"

"It does" Stein said.


End file.
